Fallen Angel
by ACagedBird01
Summary: Mercedes Jones has lost her spark. Can Sam make her see her worth. One Shot. Slight AU w/ major fluff


This story came to me while I was listening to **Fallen Angel by Chris Brown.** Listen to it while you read!

Thank you for taking the time to read this because I know it doesn't come close to the great stuff others put on here.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

* * *

If anyone were to ask Sam Evans what he thought about Mercedes Jones he would gladly tell them that she was perfect. Just thinking about her curves sent Sam's emotions spiraling out of control. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Mercedes, but she was taken by Mark Echols. Sam hated the kid. He had good reason to. Mark was a known playboy who liked to fuck anything in a skirt. He made Noah "sex shark" Puckerman look like a goldfish in comparison. Although Sam tried to warn Mercedes numerous times she ignored him anyway.

Sam stood by his locker staring at Mark and Mercedes walk down the hall. _She is too good for him _Sam thought. As he continued to stare he noticed that Mercedes looked unhappy. Her signature glow had vanished. She no longer had a smile on her face. He smiled to himself as he remembered how her smile would brighten up the darkest days. As the couple approached the lockers Sam could no longer watch. He quickly turned to his locker. As Sam began to take his books out of his locker he focused his attention on the conversation Mercedes and Mark were having a few lockers down.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school" Mercedes asked. "I don't think I'll be able to make it" Mark stated. Facing his locker Sam rolled his eyes. _He probably has to hook up with someone else_ he thought. _How could he not want to spend time with her_? Sam started to daydream about what it would be like to spend time with Mercedes outside of school. Snapping out of his daydream and refocusing his attention back onto the conversation, Sam heard Mark's raised voice say " I just don't want you anymore Mercedes" At those words Sam turned around to see a horrified Mercedes. "But you told me you loved me." Mercedes whispered with unshed tears in her eyes. Mark laughed bitterly causing Sam's blood to boil. "I never loved you Mercedes" Mark bit out harshly "I just said that to get you to sleep with me." As curious students stopped to watch the altercation Sam's teeth clenched simultaneously with his fists as Mark continued. "You will never be good enough to be with me. You're a nobody."

That was all Sam could take. Ready to fuck Mark up for hurting Mercedes he began to step forward but was stopped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Looking down he saw Santana Lopez. "Hold on Lisa Rena I got this" Santana stated. "Just get Mercedes out of here." The fiery latina descended on Mark like an uncaged animal. If Sam wasn't furious he would have felt sorry for Mark, but the prick deserved it. As Santana went off about Lima Heights Adjacent, Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand and led her to an empty classroom.

Once the door closed Sam turned back to Mercedes to see a pained expression on her face. Unable to think of a way to console her he asked the obvious question. "Are you okay Mercy?" Shifting uncomfortably Sam waited for Mercedes to say something, anything. Ready to apologize for asking a dumb ass question Sam opened his mouth to speak when heard Mercedes speak. "All my life Sam" he quickly shut his mouth as he silently willed Mercedes to continue. "All my life I have been told that I am not good enough." "I thought that maybe, just maybe, being with Mark would change all that" she continued "I thought that it would change the way people saw me. Tears started to slowly descend Mercedes face. "Maybe they are right. Maybe I am a nobody."

Sam lightly grabbed Mercedes' tear stained face between his hands. "Look at me Mercy" he stated gently. When her eyes met his he continued. "Don't ever say that again. Do you hear me?" he said a little forcefully. "I don't ever want to hear you say that you are a nobody" he continued "because you are perfect." Mercedes stared at Sam with wide searching eyes. Moving away from his grasp Mercedes spoke "You're just saying that to be nice Sam." "No I'm not Mercy." Sam replied. "Why can't you see how amazing you are?" "Nobody can hurt you unless you give them the power to." Sam walked forward lessening the gap created by Mercedes. Wiping her tears away with his thumbs Sam finally got the courage to do what he always wanted to do. Sam wanted to show her just how much she truly meant to him. Lowering his head until his lips met hers he kissed her with all the passion he secretly held in for months.

As the kiss deepened Sam let out a small moan causing Mercedes to break away. Sam searched her eyes for a sign of her feelings toward him. Unable to hold in his feelings any longer Sam spoke. "Do you see Mercy? Do you understand how much you mean to me…how special you truly are?" Hearing his words did something to Mercedes. For the first time in weeks she cracked a smile. Seeing her smile took Sam's breath away. In that moment Sam knew that even if it took a lifetime he was determined to show Mercedes how beautiful she was.

* * *

So what did you think?

**Please review every one helps!**


End file.
